It's So Cute When She Does It
by UltimateWarriorFan4Ever
Summary: Why on earth is Blondie irritating Sparrow in his sleep? What is she trying to get him to do for her? Whatever it is, it may be a little unexpected, even in Sparrow's terms. Huge surprise included inside. Splondie one-shot. WARNING: Might include fluff.


**"It's So Cute When She Does It"**

**Rated K**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything associated with Ever After High, nor it's characters. Ever After High and its characters are owned by Mattel and the author of the EAH books, Shannon Hale. Anyway, since I'm a bit in a writing mood, I figured I treat everyone to a fic featuring my one true pairing of Ever After High, Blondie Lockes and Sparrow Hood! Enjoy!**

**P.S.: Let's just pretend Blondie and Sparrow are together as a couple.  
**

* * *

"Please?"

"I don't want to!"

"Please? It'll be fun!"

"I don't care, I'm not doing it!"

Such bickering like that came from two people inside a certain guitarist's dorm room (well, he actually shared his room with the rest of this bandmates). Sparrow Hood, the son of the infamous Robin Hood, was laying face-down on his bed trying to get some sleep. And so was his band, Merry Men. However, the host of her Mirrorcast show _Just Right_ (and Sparrow's girlfriend) Blondie Lockes came in and decided to wake him up just like what any sweet girlfriend would do:

By shaking him in his sleep.

And boy, was that doing a lot of wonders.

"C'mon Sparrow, it's not gonna be that bad!" Blondie exclaimed.

"Blondie, I'm gonna look like an idiot!" Sparrow whined. "I'm not doing it!"

"Sparrow, it's only gonna be for one night," Blondie insisted him. "After that, you won't have to do it again."

"Still, I'm not doing it." Sparrow groaned as he went back to sleep.

Blondie had no choice but to huff it out. There was no way he was gonna accept what Blondie was asking him. But the daughter of Goldilocks was not giving up one bit. She knew she had to ask him again and again until he accepted.

"Please!?" Blondie replied.

"Blondie, I really need some sleep." Sparrow muffled under his pillow. Suddenly, this became a back and forth battle.

"Please."

"No."

"Please?"

"No!"

"PLEASE?!"

"NO!"

However, both Blondie and Sparrow's bickering woke up one of Sparrow's bandmates, mostly the green-haired bass player.

"Sparrow, could you just say yes and get it over with?!" The green-haired punk said to Sparrow.

"I'm not saying it!" Sparrow exclaimed, "She'll have to latch me off this bed first!"

"Just say yes already, so _I_ can get some sleep!" The tanned-skin rhythm guitar player said to Sparrow also.

"Well, I ain't saying it!" Sparrow replied.

Who really knew Sparrow was such a grouchy sleeper according to Blondie? There was no way with all of her irritating words, that he was gonna say yes. But Blondie still wouldn't give up on this. What on earth was she gonna do to get his rock-star boyfriend to say 'yes'?

After not too long, Blondie had an interesting idea. That's why the host of her Mirrorcast show got on top of Sparrow, and started acting very innocent by giving him a hug!

The hug of course, ended up making Sparrow blush from his pillow.

"Come on, Sparrow-bear." Blondie sighed. "If you don't say 'yes', I'll be alone and lonely. I don't want anyone trying to hit on me. It just wouldn't feel right if my boyfriend's not there for me. Please say 'yes' for me. If you do, I'll..."

Then, Blondie whispered on Sparrow's ear something so suggestively that even his bandmates could hear them. And to add all of that, he caressed her face on the back of Sparrow's neck, sighing like she was laying on a cloud. Sparrow tried so hard to resist her sweetness, but he knew this was a battle the guitarist couldn't win.

Because of that, Sparrow gave up.

"Fine, I'll accept!" Sparrow replied with a sigh. "I'll dress up as a teddy bear for the Halloween Party."

"Oh, wonderful!" Blondie squealed. "I knew you would say yes! I'm gonna tell all the girls that my boyfriend agreed with me to go to the party. This is gonna be just right!"

As Blondie finally left, much to the Merry Men's relief, Sparrow sighed in defeat as he went back to sleep.

"I can't believe she's gone already." Sparrow muffled.

"Yeah," His green-haired roommate said. "Too bad you'll have to dress inside a bear suit."

"I can't help it," Sparrow sighed again. "It was the only way I could get her to shut up."

_**A month later...**_

The school was holding his annual Halloween Party for tonight. So far, Blondie Lockes was dressed like a female greaser from the 1950's. The only thing she was waiting on however, was Sparrow, who was still in the bathroom.

"Come on, Sparrow!" Blondie exclaimed, "How long does it take you to change?"

"I changed my mind, I'm not going out there." Sparrow spoke through the bathroom.

"It's not like anyone's gonna recognize you." Blondie sighed. "Now please come on out. Don't make me pull the hug on you."

"All right, but you owe me for this." Sparrow sighed as well.

"I will, just come on out."

After minutes of waiting, the bathroom door finally broke open. And out the door came Sparrow, who was dressed in a very snuggly bear costume. He looked very brown, very round, and he actually looked very comfortable and snuggable. In fact, it was the kind of image that would make Blondie blush all over her body (which she was doing right now).

"Okay, let's just get this over with." Sparrow groaned.

"In a minute, I just wanna test something." Blondie replied.

"What for?" He stated, "You've already got-"

However, Sparrow didn't finish that statement. He was cut off by another hug by Blondie Lockes herself. But this time, Blondie was hugging a big teddy bear (which happened to be her boyfriend in a bear suit). Despite being the most cockiest, loud-mouth student in all of Ever After High, there was no doubt that Sparrow had a bit of a soft side, even if he didn't want to show it to his girlfriend. The hug actually felt kinda nice to Sparrow, by the way. Weird as this was, Sparrow was kind of a teddy bear to her.

After they broke off the hug, Sparrow felt another blush. Even if Blondie couldn't see it from that bear suit, she knew what Sparrow was feeling.

"What was that for?" Sparrow raised his eyebrow.

"Just a way to say 'thank you' for getting you to come with me." Blondie winked.

"No problem." He chuckled.

Sparrow couldn't help but smile. Maybe this Halloween Party wouldn't be such a bad idea after all. Heck, maybe anyone wouldn't recognize him in this bear suit either. At first, there was a time when he didn't want to go, but the way Blondie suggested the party to him along with a choice of clothing, he'd admit that it would be fun for him. After all, the way Blondie got him to reconsider, Sparrow really admitted something deep down coming from the daughter of Goldilocks:

She'd looked cute doing it.

* * *

**Yeah, this just came to me recently, and figured out this would be so cute. I could imagine Sparrow trying to resist this sorta thing and fail. But only if it really makes Blondie look happy. Hey, I just couldn't get enough Splondie fluff for one day, let me tell ya. It looks and feels just right to write this couple deep down.**

**Anyway, feedbacks are welcome!**


End file.
